Steve vs Villager
Description Minecraft vs Animal Crossing!! Which of these two peaceful looking characters will win this DEATH BATTLE!!? Interlude Wiz: These two characters may look peaceful and happy, but appearances can be deceiving Boomstick: Steve, the Miner who killed a dragon Wiz: And The Villager, a supposed harvester of death Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Steve Wiz: Steve is a young miner who woke up in the wilderness one day and has been surviving ever since Boomstick: Without electricity?!?! Wiz: No electricity Boomstick: He had beer and shotguns right? Wiz: Minecraft doesn't have those Boomstick: How does he do it? Wiz: Anyway, Steve has been surviving and mining for years Boomstick: So long he has armor made out of diamond, as well as a badass sword. Wiz: Which, in the real world, would be useless, but I digress. The sword can kill an Iron Golem( One of the most powerful mobs in the game with a whopping 100 hp) in only 13 hits Boomstick : He is an expert archer, who's bow deals 9 points of damage, sometimes 10. That's half a humans HP! 2 arrows from this guy and you're dead Wiz: He has a Golden Apple, which gives him absorption, fire resistance, resistance, and regeneration. These effects wear off after about 5 minutes, the regen only lasting 30 seconds Boomstick: He may not have shotguns, but he has TNT that can blow a whole right through you. It takes 5 seconds to detonate . Wiz: He can also maneuver the underground with his diamond shovel and pickaxe, and has some kind of healing factor. If he has a full stomach, he can regen health. If he's going around with explosives, he should probably be wearing armor, which he does. The diamond armor we mentioned earlier allows him to survive 1 TNT blast, and has the highest durability and protection in the game, making it very hard to kill Steve. Boomstick: That armor is gonna make it hard for him to lose Wiz: Asiding video game logics, Steve somewhat posseses fully, highly intelligent and skills of survival, smithing, alchemy, farming, house ware, astronomy, and even math. Basically, he's highly creative with his skills. Boomstick: Man, if I was creative...I would be building a big...giant..pink... Wiz: ANYWAY, with his impressive skill and knowledge, he has slain and hunted hundreds of mobs, able to create a magical portal to the Netherealm, and even killed the Ender Dragon and the Wither. Boomstick: But he isn't perfect. His TNT is easily avoided, and doesn't have a means of air travel. His attacking range also isn't the best, his only projectile being his bow Wiz: Also, mods and enchantments are not allowed in this battle Boomstick: Even still watch out for this deadly Miner Steve kills the Ender Dragon Villager Wiz: In the peaceful world of Animal Crossing, not much happens. The townspeople go about their daily lives while the mayor pays off his loans and sets up new projects for the town. Boomstick: That all changed when said mayor, The Villager, was invited to the Super Smash Bros Tournament. Wiz: He rushed off immediately to participate, bringing along some of his gear Boomstick: This guy has deeper pockets than Link. Speaking of pockets, if you shoot ANYTHING at him, he can literally pick it up and put it in his pocket. Wiz: How he does this is a mystery, but we do know that said projectile will get a power boost next time the Villager uses it. Boomstick: He isn't alone in the fight. He brought his friend Lloid the Gyroid, who normally helps out with construction in his hometown, but watch the fuck out for him here. He can be shot as an explosive projectile and can be made powerful by Villager riding on top of it. Somehow. Wiz: He has two means of burying his opponent: The Pitfall, which can be placed like a mine, or his shovel Boomstick: He has a slingshot he can shoot projectiles from, and his Balloon Fight move allows him to fly Wiz: One of his most powerful moves is his Tree plant.. thing where he plants a sapling, grows it in seconds, then chops it down. He can also use the axe as a melee weapon Boomstick: He has tons more weapons, like boxing gloves, an umbrella, and even a bug net he can trap opponents in. Wiz: He is able to keep up with fighters like Mario and Sonic among many others Boomstick: He is still a child and doesn't have much experience. Even still look out for this crazy motherfucker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvJRz7QFd68 DEATH BATTLE!!! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!! Steve is standing in a field and Villager comes in via his SSB4 entrance FIGHT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FN2qMGUT4SY Steve puts on his armor while Villager launches a Lloid rocket at him. Steve easily dodges the attack and runs at Villager with his diamond sword. They have a sword vs axe fight for a while before Villager hits Steve's head with his axe. The helmet blocks it and Steve runs away in order to heal. He eats some steak so his regen can kick in and sees Villager riding his Lloid Rocket straight towards him. It hits, but Steve survives the explosion, flying backward. He eats the Golden Apple he has, which quickly gets him back in top shape. Villager plants a tree and camps behind it, waiting for Steve to fall into his trap. Steve uses his pickaxe and shovel to dig under the tree to attack Villager. He misses and Villager immobilizes him with a pitfall seed. Steve struggles and escapes before Villager can deliver the final blow. Steve places TNT, but Villager gets away with Balloon Fight. Steve shoots him down, then when Villager lands he fires more arrows. Villager pockets the first arrow, then dodges the other ones. Villager throws the arrow at Steve but misses. Then they go back to sword vs axe fighting, Steve clearly showing the superior skill. Steve then stabs Villager through the chest.' KO! The Results Boomstick: Holy shit that was intense! Wiz: Steve outclassed Villager in most respects. Experience and weaponry. He could even shoot Villager out of the air with his expert aim. Not only that but Steve can carry up to 44,467 TONS of gold, one of the heaviest things on the planet Boomstick: Steve fights monsters on the regular and has been doing so for a good long while, while Villager is still classified as a child. I guess Villager was blocked from his victory Wiz: The winner is Steve Steve is the winner by forceofnatureandcorn-d9awutx.png Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles